csifandomcom-20200225-history
Paul Millander
Judge Douglas Mason |gender = Male |birth date = August 17, 1956Though Sara says he was ten when he witnessed his father's murder in August 17, 1959 and that he was 42 at the time of Anonymous, his birth certificate in Identity Crisis shows he was born in 1956. This is likely a mistake on the writer's part. |family = PaulThough Sara says that Millander's father's name was John based on a newspaper article in Anonymous, his birth certificate shows his father's name being Paul in Identity Crisis. This is also likely a mistake on the writer's part. Millander Isabelle Millander Faith Mason Craig Mason |occupation = Novelty store owner Judge |path = Serial Killer Stalker Arsonist |mo= Shooting Stabbing |victims = 4 killed 1 victimless arson |status = Deceased |actor = Matt O'Toole |appearance = Pilot}} "Can't be too safe out there, can we, Mr. Grissom?" Paul Millander (born Pauline Millander) was a FTM transgender serial killer and stalker. He is best known for being the arch-enemy of Gil Grissom. Background Born as a girl named Pauline, Millander's parents were told by doctors she has an "endocrinic ambiguity, her chromosomes say female, but her body's not so sure". During early childhood, Paul witnessed the murder of his father, a novelty store owner, when he was ten years old in 1959. However his father's death was ruled a suicide. The suspects, two hotel security guards, were not convicted because Millander was unable to testify effectively in court, despite witnessing the event. He blamed himself at his ineffectiveness as a witness of his father's murder, ultimately coming to the belief that a man would have been able to save his father. Millander then underwent sex reassignment surgery and changed his name to Paul, the same name as his father. Due to this change, his relationship with his mother grew strained. In 1982, he burned down a records building to give himself a second identity in which he named himself Douglas Mason. At some point in his life, he became a judge, married a woman named Faith, and in 1992, they adopted a boy named Craig. Season One Pilot Millander first pops up when his finger prints turn up on the tape-recorder used for Royce Harmon's suicide note. Gil Grissom meets and questions him, and learns that Millander has a company that makes Halloween costumes called Halloweird (which was also what Millander's father did before his death). He made a mold of his own hand for a fake bloody arm. Since the print was made in frying grease, Grissom concludes that that may be how Millander's print got into the crime scene; someone may have bought the hand and planted it as a red herring. Anonymous Another suicide is staged soon after and again Millander's prints show up. Grissom still thinks that it is a red herring but toward the end of the episode a homeless man who is used by the killer to deliver a cryptic message to the CSI team describes Millander as the man who approached him. Grissom then realizes that he has been tricked and that it was Millander all along. Grissom travels to Millander's workplace and finds it empty apart from a stool and an envelope addressed to Grissom. There is nothing written on the paper inside the envelope, telling Grissom and the team that they have nothing. The episode ends with Millander going into the CSI headquarters and asking for Grissom. Millander is told that Grissom is not there and asks the clerk to tell him "a friend" was there to see him. As he turns to leave he looks at the surveillance camera and waves. Season Two Identity Crisis "Before you go back to Las Vegas why don't you come to dinner. I tell my wife stories about my day and this one she may need to hear in person." Millander is not seen again until yet another suicide is staged in exactly the same way as the previous two, except it is done in an abandoned warehouse instead of in a regular house like the others. The team realizes that Millander targets middle-aged father figures who share a birthday with the anniversary of his father's death. The CSI team also finds out that he was leading a double life, one as Paul Millander and the other as the Honorable Judge Douglas Mason. As Douglas Mason he has a respectable job, a wife and an adopted son. When Grissom goes to visit him, he claims to not know any Paul Millander and suggests the doppelgänger theory as an explanation as to why they look exactly the same. Grissom takes a sample of Mason's fingerprints after he touches the bars in the prison, but later discovers that they are the fingerprints on file for Judge Douglas Mason. Mason invites Grissom to his house for dinner to meet his wife and his son. It is later discovered that the finger prints belonged to Paul's father. Grissom finally has enough evidence to arrest Judge Mason/Paul Millander, but Millander escapes custody yet again and returns to his home where his mother lives. He kills her and finally ends his own life in the same way he staged the other suicides and in the way his father's suicide was staged, leaving behind a tape with a suicide message on it. Grissom finds him his bathtub during the very last scene of this episode. It is then found that Millander and Grissom share the same birthday. Modus Operandi "Happy birthday, Mr. Grissom." Millander targeted Caucasian males who were born on August 17 of different years, in descending order; the first was born on that day in 1957, the second in 1958, etc. He found victims through his second job as a traffic judge, as they had all been given parking tickets. This allowed him to find their addresses and stalk them to know their routines and when it was the best time to kill them. He would kill his victims in their homes by shooting them once in the chest with handgun after forcing them into a bathtub that had a sleeping bag in it. When he killed his victims, he wore latex hands that were molded from his own, but put his father's fingerprints on them using alginate. This was to make law enforcement believe that someone else could have worn the gloves when committing the murders and when they considered him a suspect (since he had changed his name to that of his father's after his sex change). In the case of Pete Walker, he fired his gun by his head so the gunpowder would burn the right side of his face (as a reference to a monster mask he once showed Grissom called "Good versus Evil") and killed him in a bathtub that did not have a sleeping bag in it in an empty warehouse to send a message. His signature was having his victims record a suicide message on a tape recorder he brought with him on which the victims told their names, ages, addresses, and apologized to their mothers for killing themselves (Millander also had Pete Walker do this, even though he knew his mother was dead) before being killed. At the first two crime scenes, Millander left a window open after the murders so the smell of the bodies decomposing would alert someone nearby, ensuring that they were found. He killed his mother, however, by stabbing her once in her chest with a knife. Known Victims *2000: **September 29: Royce Harmon **November 24: Stuart Rampler *2002: **January 16: Pete Walker **January 17: Isabelle Millander Notes *Millander was the first-ever featured serial killer in the CSI franchise. *Millander is one of only eight murderers to appear as the killer in more than one CSI episode. Appearances References Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Psychopaths Category:Females Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Arch-nemesis/Archenemies